Peek
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Sasuke está de volta, mas nada é fácil. Nada é simples. Todos vão ter que passar por um reaprendizado. Reaprender a viver com o último dos Uchiha, assim como ele vai ter que aprender a ser mais maleável. Afinal agora seu coração está leve, pronto para se permitir sentir aqueles sentimentos que tanto evitou. E todos querem dar uma espreitadinha no desenrolar dessa história.
1. Ataeru (与える)

**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, porém a estória é de minha total autora.

Short-fic criada para o SSMONTH do grupo fanfics SasuSaku do face. Dia 3 - Por Outros Olhos

Espero que vocês gostem, uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Peek**

 **Ataeru (** **与える** **)**

.

.

 _"Desculpe-me, Sakura, por tudo"_

Naruto viu quando o lábio dela se comprimiu em uma linha, tremeu junto com os olhos, mas lágrima nenhuma escorreu, porém principalmente sentiu a leve oscilação de _chakra_ que essas palavras produziram. Permaneceu a fita-la, vendo-a lutar bravamente contra as emoções que se digladiavam em seu interior. A vida inteira ele teve dificuldades em compreender sentimentos, ainda tinha para ser sincero, no entanto Sakura, aos seus olhos, tinha se tornado um livro aberto. Quando ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou que os fios rosados cobrissem sua vista, ele percebeu que estava na hora de desviar o olhar. Se ela fosse chorar não precisava de testemunhas, para ser bem sincero, depois de tudo, ele também queria muito chorar.

 _Nós conseguimos. Nós o temos de volta._

Queria ter dado um tapinha confortador na perna dela, mas, _bem_ , lhe faltava uma parte do braço e precisava de muito esforço e energia que ele não dispunha para erguer o outro. Poderia ter feito uma piada, mas não o fez também. Ficou quieto, estranhamente quieto, apreciando a fluência do _chakra_ de Sakura, nada invasivo, apenas uma coceira ligeira que o deixava em uma moleza sem precedentes. Virou a cabeça para Sasuke, pronto para fazer um comentário que morreu na ponta de sua língua. Sasuke estava ocupado, é claro, deleitando-se com a visão que lhe foi privada por tanto tempo. Parecia concentrado. Não, concentrado não; analítico, também não; absorto, preso, cativo, focado... contemplativo, estava aí, talvez a opção mais próxima.

Se um cego recuperasse a visão estaria como ele, a diferença é que o cego estaria sedento pelo mundo inteiro e Sasuke por apenas uma pessoa. O rosto uma massa de cansaço, o olhar indecifrável acompanhava cada gesto mínimo que ela fazia. Quando ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo da frente de seu rosto, voltando a erguer a cabeça, Naruto prendeu o ar ao perceber que o olhar de Sasuke tinha se demorado na última mecha que foi roçando de leve o contorno do rosto dela.

Na verdade Sasuke era exatamente como o cego e estava matando sua sede pelo mundo inteiro. Perturbado, Naruto voltou a fitar Sakura por seus próprios olhos. Ela estava fazendo a expressão costumeira de concentração absoluta, qualquer resquício do que sentiu com as palavras do Uchiha a minutos atrás tinha sido posto de lado.

Sakura era bonita e a concentração dela era admirável, tão ferrenha e profunda, ninguém levava tão a sério o trabalho quanto ela, mas Naruto duvidava que apenas o talento inato da companheira de time mantinha Sasuke tão absorto, ou melhor ele sabia que não era só isso. Ainda podia sentir como uma presença cravada na pele dela o olhar dele, sua mente ainda trabalhava com a ideia de como Sasuke a via e como era desconcertante enxerga-la dessa forma. Talvez devesse desculpas aos dois, aquele era um momento que não deveria compartilhar, virou o rosto para o outro lado, fechando os olhos e não demorando muito a se entregar ao sono.

.

* * *

 _ **Eu entrego a você o que sempre lhe pertenceu: meu coração.**_

* * *

.

Tirou a garrafa d'água de cima da mesa, enfiando-a embaixo da axila, tentando a todo custo fazer com que a tampa girasse. Deveria ter pensado que manter a garrafa deitada não era uma boa, principalmente quando fazia tanta pressão para mantê-la firme, mas não pensou. O resultado foi o jorro de água que molhou a ele e as cobertas, ficou ensopado e o som semelhante a uma risada de Sasuke não ajudou.

— Cala a boca, _teme_ — jogou a garrafa vazia em cima da banqueta, afastando a roupa de hospital de seu corpo. — Deveria ter me ajudado.

— Você é um fiasco, nem para abrir uma garrafa serve. — O tom de escárnio não passou despercebido. Interessante que o maldito tivesse humor quando era para rir de sua desgraça. Procurou entre as cobertas o botão para chamar as enfermeiras, desesperando-se por não conseguir acha-lo.

— _Hey_ , como vocês estão... _Oh!_ — Sakura parou a porta, fitando um encharcado Naruto. Com uma risadinha ela retrocedeu, chamando as enfermeiras para o auxiliarem.

Após as cobertas dele serem trocadas e a roupa também, Sakura entrou no quarto sentando em uma banqueta entre as duas camas. Ela pegou uma garrafa de água sobre a mesa e a abriu, oferecendo o objeto a Naruto.

— Se estiver com dificuldade não precisa se envergonhar em pedir a ajuda das enfermeiras. — Ele se empertigou. Após uma golada generosa devolveu a garrafa para que ela fechasse.

— Não me envergonho. — E não se envergonhava mesmo, mas Sasuke conseguia abrir a água dele sozinho. Fitou, com amargura, o amigo do outro lado do aposento hospitalar. Sasuke observava Sakura e ao notar o olhar de Naruto sobre si desviou, passando a prestar atenção na parede oposta.

— Vocês estão se recuperando tão bem, isso é muito bom — o sorriso dela foi luminoso e Naruto a acompanhou não com o mesmo fervor, porém um sorriso animado. Apesar do braço sabia que dos males aquele era o menor, a guerra tinha acabado, a paz voltado. Agora ser feliz era mais que uma opção. — Tsunade já está vendo meios de criar um braço protético, mas vocês vão ter que ser pacientes — o olhar dela vagou de um ao outro.

Sakura colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo, soltando-as logo em seguida. A cabeça abaixada, estava nervosa, ansiosa com relação a alguma coisa.

— As... as enfer... — pigarreou, remexendo-se em seu assento. Quando foi a última vez que a viu gaguejar? Ele não lembrava. — As enfermeiras disseram que você está indo muito bem com a sua recuperação, Sasuke-kun. — Ela sorriu outra vez, porém, apesar de ver os pontos luminosos nos olhos claros, sua expressão vacilava, o sorriso era contido, quase incerto.

Era tão estranho vê-la acanhada nos últimos tempos que Naruto não conseguia parar de prestar atenção. Encolheu-se na cama e se focou em Sasuke, este apenas assentiu em resposta ao comentário dela. Os olhos negros focados na figura feminina, não desviou o olhar, não virou a cabeça, queimava como ferro em brasa e o Uzumaki prendeu a respiração. Naruto podia jurar ver um brilho diferente, mas estava distante demais para garantir. Quando Sakura se virou na direção dele teve a certeza de que Sasuke também estava tão incerto quanto ela em busca de palavras, Naruto ousou pensar que Sasuke não sabia o que dizer.

— E você, pare de rejeitar a comida do hospital, ou eu venho pessoalmente enfia-la goela abaixo. — Naruto fez um muxoxo, afundando em seu colchão.

— Quero lamen.

Ela bufou, levantando-se indignada e saindo do quarto com um par de olhos a seguindo. Assim que Sasuke percebeu que era o objeto de observação de seu companheiro, bufou, fechando a cara.

— Você não tem mais o que fazer, dobe?

— Infelizmente não. — cruzou o braço atrás da cabeça.

Bem queria que isso fosse apenas uma alfinetada no amigo, mas ele realmente não tinha mais nada. Seus dias se resumiam entre aquele quarto, as visitas que recebiam, tentar fazer as coisas com um braço só e fracassar, na maioria das vezes, e agora a observar a inaptidão de Sasuke para manter uma conversa. Se ele se achava ruim na maioria das interações, ver Sasuke fazia com que mudasse completamente de perspectiva. Vê-lo fracassar despertava em Naruto um toque de felicidade, uma euforia, uma vontade de rir sem razão, finalmente pode entender o que era sentir vergonha _alheia_. Não, ele não se regozijava com insucesso de seu melhor amigo, mas era tão incomum que ele fosse ruim em algo que não podia deixar de se divertir ao reconhecer que o senhor perfeição, não era tão perfeito assim.

Todos os dias ele o observava batalhar para dizer algo, batalhar para demonstrar mais do que apatia quando Sakura olhava para ele, lutava fortemente em busca de respostas, mas não dizia nada. Sempre parecia que quando ele finalmente tinha chegado à conclusão de algo, a Haruno já estava em outro tópico e o que ele tinha formulado já não servia de nada. Ele desistia, preferindo voltar a observa-la e responder como monossilábicos ou respostas genéricas que serviam para qualquer coisa. Sakura costumava entrar e falar de seu dia, comentar algumas coisas corriqueiras, ficar sem jeito com relação a Sasuke e esperar uma resposta interessada que não vinha, mas ela aceitava de bom grado o que ele tinha a oferecer.

Seu papel de telespectador tinha um lado maravilhoso, ele conheceu um lado de Sakura que nunca tinha notado, ou melhor, que não lhe cabia notar. Se viu prestando atenção em detalhes que ele nunca tinha percebido, mas por Sasuke perceber, ele os notou também. Como o ronronar que a risada dela fazia logo ao final; o pequeno vinco que a sobrancelha dela formava quando falava de algo que a irritava; as diversas facetas que o sorriso e olhar dela possuíam; o movimento dos lábios; a ginga suave. Detalhes, tantos detalhes se perguntava como eles tinham passado despercebido antes.

Sim, ela era luminosa, sim seus olhos eram turbulentos, sua risada cristalina, mas ali naquele quarto ele viu um prisma tão vasto, tão rico que lhe tirava o fôlego. Mas seu fôlego não era perdido por ela, por sua beleza, por suas facetas, mas por Sasuke que se embriagava de cada nuance como um viciado, sedento, desesperado.

Naruto viu e sentiu através dos olhos dele e se acanhou, por abrir aquela janela, por espiar dentro daquela vastidão tão profunda. E por essa razão observa-lo aceitar apenas a dose primária começava a enerva-lo. Ele queria desesperadamente que Sasuke falasse algo, que se jogasse de uma vez. Ele não conseguia ver que era o que ela esperava? Uma iniciativa, umazinha sequer. Por que ele não falava? Sakura responderia, afinal era Sakura e ele era Sasuke. O que tinha para toda essa tensão?

O ponto alto foi quando Sakura ajudou Naruto a comer, por um momento jurou que Sasuke ia levantar da cama e impedi-la, mas ele não o fez. Ficou a fita-los estupefato e quando seus olhos negros se tornaram turbulentos ele virou para o lado oposto, permanecendo dessa maneira durante todo o restante do tempo em que Sakura ficou dentro do quarto. Enquanto ela volta e meia se virava para o amigo turrão tentado puxa-lo para conversa e se ressentido pelo distanciamento imposto. Sakura não iria ter a iniciativa só para ser rechaçada, e apesar de agora Naruto saber que nada do que ela servisse seria jogado ao chão, não podia fazer nada, porque não cabia a ele e Sasuke não dava abertura. Queria puxar os cabelos e juntar a cabeça dos dois.

Sasuke ficou um dia de mal humor e quando as coisas melhoraram Lee apareceu para uma visita e acabou indo embora junto com Sakura, além de tê-la monopolizado o dia inteiro. A irritação de Sasuke estava sem procedentes, por fim quando estavam os dois a sós e todas as enfermeiras desistiram de perguntar se queriam jantar Naruto decidiu colocar um fim naquela agonia, com o óbvio:

— Você podia simplesmente dizer _"Oi"._ — fitou as costas do amigo que não se mexeu. — É uma palavra pequena e não tira pedaço, Sakura vai responder e todo o resto vai fluir.

— E depois? — Naruto franziu o cenho, observando Sasuke virar-se na direção dele. — Não começo algo que não posso prosseguir.

O semblante do Uzumaki se tornou pesado.

— Ora, por que não poderia? É só uma conversa.

— Ela está diferente —o tom dele soou baixo e distante, um toque de incerteza tão improprio aquele timbre —, eu estou diferente. Não nos conhecemos mais, provavelmente não passaríamos dos cumprimentos cordiais...

— Ela vem aqui todos os dias e conta sobre o dia dela, suas amigas, o avanço da prótese, diversos assuntos variados. Além do que você tem a mim e pode perguntar o que quiser. — Sasuke o fitou por um longo tempo antes de voltar a se virar para a outra extremidade.

Quando Sakura entrou na manhã seguinte os dois se agitaram, porém ela trouxe Hinata e por mais que Naruto tenha ficado feliz com a presença da Hyuuga uma outra parte sua estava frustrada. Mais um dia tinha se passou e as coisas não mudaram. No dia seguinte Sasuke não estava interessado em levar os conselhos do amigo a sério, nem nos outros que vieram. Uma semana inteira se passou, o Uzumaki já tinha perdido as esperanças, para então o Uchiha resolver tomar uma iniciativa.

— Naruto, não é possível. É um pote de pudim! — Sakura o observava se entorta todo para comer a sobremesa.

— Ele não fica parado para que eu possa enfiar a colher direito — Ela revirou os olhos, por fim foi segurar o potinho em cima da bancada, ou aquilo se estenderia até ele se irritar e jogar tudo para o alto.

— Sakura — o chamado de Sasuke atraiu a atenção dos dois, ele tinha uma maçã na mão acorrentada a lateral da cama, semi estendida na direção dela —, você poderia descascar para mim? — Sakura ficou estática por alguns segundos até estender a mão e pegar a fruta, ainda perplexa com o pedido.

— Claro... eu... — engoliu em seco, observando o prato e talheres de plástico sobre o balcão móvel de Sasuke — eu vou pegar uma faca decente. — Saiu do quarto ainda desorientada, Naruto observava ao Uchiha com um sorrisinho faceiro que Sasuke fingia não ver.

— Aí, ai. De nada.

— Cala a boca.

Quando Sakura voltou não tinha mais constrangimento em sua fisionomia, em vez disso ela reluzia tão brilhante quanto o sol. Puxou a cadeira para perto de Sasuke e engatou em uma conversa animada, cheia de sorrisos, a típica Sakura de volta.

— Acho que já está na hora de dar um tempo nas refeições de hospital. — _Já não era sem tempo_ , resmungou Naruto do outro lado do quarto. — Você quer algo de especial Sasuke-kun?

— Não... a comida do hospital está boa para mim.

— Eu quero.

— Eu posso fazer o seu prato favorito ou qualquer outra que...

— Nossa, Sakura, você leu minha mente...

— Eu e a Ino começamos um curso de culinária e modéstia à parte eu ando cozinhando muito bem.

— E o que o Naruto _-kun_ quer? Não conta? — Sasuke fez uma careta fuzilando o amigo com o olhar, mas Sakura deu de ombros.

— Você quer lamen, já sei.

— Nossa quanto descaso, posso morrer aqui no leito ao lado que ninguém vai se importar. Porque agora temos o _Sasuke-kun_ — as bochechas, de Sakura, vermelhas de raiva e constrangimento deveria servir de alerta, mas ele ainda a fitou indolente. — Na minha lapide vai estar: ele só queria um lamen.

— Meu Deus! Fala, Naruto, quais sabores você quer?

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Vão ser ao todo quatro capítulos, esse primeiro do Narutinho eu amo *-*

Não deixem de me contar o que acharam. ;x


	2. Ichi (一)

**Nota:** Olá, boa noite, pessoal. Como foi de ENEM?

Espero que todos que prestaram tenham se saído muito bem; *-*  
Como prometido trago o segundo capítulo, nosso casal ao olhos de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o sensei deles.  
Espero que gostem uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

..

 **Peek**

 **Ichi (** **一** **)**

.

.

— É inadmissível que ele continue solto — o ruído do _Raikage_ fez a vidraça da saleta vibrar. Sua expressão fechada, inflexível. Kakashi soltou um suspiro, observando que os outros _kages_ tentassem disfarçar o incomodo com o assunto, estava claro, todos concordavam com ele. — Já fomos informados que ele se encontra recuperado dos danos mais graves, que em pouco tempo será liberado do Hospital. Ou melhor, que já poderia estar livre — os olhos de Kakashi vagaram por Tsunade, apertando os lábios em uma linha tênue, ao rosto inflexível de Gaara — O que Konoha está fazendo que ainda não o prendeu?

— Ajudando alguém que foi imprescindível para a vitória da quarta guerra ninja — a quinta Hokage o fulminou, mas ele não se incomodou, mantendo sua atenção no líder de _Kumogakure_

— E em parte um dos percursores dela — dessa vez a resposta veio do _Tsuchikage_ , Kakashi virou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos.

— Se vamos começar a buscar culpados...

— Foi decidido por essa cúpula que ele deveria ser preso até que o julgamento ocorresse! Porém ele continua em liberdade — Kakashi aprumou-se para protestar, mas o _Raikage_ ergueu a mão, não estava com paciência para ouvir lorotas. — Eu entendi seu ponto sobre a recuperação, é um direito que tem, mas a vida dele não está mais em risco e nossa decisão continua a mesma. O quero encarcerado e quero agora. Quem vota comigo?

.

* * *

 **Eu sinto a sua dor porque você faz parte de mim**

* * *

.

Manhã macabra aquela, Kakashi estava sem humor, depois de todas as diretrizes escolhidas o mínimo que pode fazer foi ele mesmo ser o responsável por aquele show de horrores. Naruto foi tirado do quarto pelo falso pretexto de fazer mais exames necessários para o novo braço, ele já tinha feito alguns, sabia que era preciso e não estranhou. De qualquer forma a alta dele sairia a tarde e Kakashi torcia para que a euforia por estar livre do Hospital o cegasse para o resto, por pelo menos mais um dia. A situação já era difícil sem a presença dele.

Tsunade ficou responsável de instruir todos os funcionários a não falarem de Sasuke perto de Naruto, e nem de comentarem sobre o que quer que ocorresse enquanto o Uzumaki estivesse ausente. O temor que os funcionários tinham da Senju era de muita valia, pois ao menos ali a fachada conseguiria ser mantida.

Kakashi se encontrava parado em frente a porta do quarto que seus alunos ocuparam nas últimas semanas, entrou apenas para a leitura da sentença, incapaz de continuar e assistir o restante da cena. Sasuke não tinha dificultado as coisas, escutou com atenção e não protestou, nem mostrou resistência. Já estava ponderando de utilizar esse comportamento dele algo a mais para apressar os tramites e a soltura total.

— Kakashi

Todo o cansaço que sentia duplicou, triplicou, formou uma pedra que caiu pesado sobre seus ombros. Deveria ter lembrado de tirar Sakura de perto, de ter perguntado qual era o plantão dela nesse dia fatídico. Virou a cabeça observando sua antiga aluna há exatos dois metros dele, vestindo o jaleco do Hospital, remexendo no bolso sem parar.

— _Hey_ , tudo bem? — apesar de sorrir, a expressão estava trêmula, ela olhava dele para porta, transparecendo uma agitação mal contida. Ela com certeza já sabia, não tinha como inventar histórias. — Eu ouvi um boato...

— Sakura — que o pesar no seu timbre a convencesse; que sua postura a tirasse dali; que Sakura, sua ajuizada e ponderada Sakura fizesse o que ele dissesse —, seria melhor para _todos_ nós, que você não ficasse por aqui. — Ela respirou fundo, os olhos brilhando sem lágrimas, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo.

— Eu não vou embora.

— Sakura... — a porta as suas costas foi aberta e um dos ANBU responsáveis pela prisão apareceu pelo vão:

— Estamos prontos — Kakashi manteve os olhos fixos na aluna, dando um passo para o lado, desobstruindo a passagem. Ele sabia o que estava por vir e não era algo bonito de se ver, principalmente não era algo que queria que ela visse e com toda certeza Sasuke também não iria querer, porém não tinha mais como impedir.

A exclamação de Sakura foi audível, um bolo se formou na garganta dela, a respiração desregulou apesar do esforço que fazia para se conter e o som descompassado preencheu o corredor silencioso. Ela não estava preparada para vê-lo preso como um animal. Mas existia preparação para aquela visão? Kakashi duvidava, pois nem ele estava. Nunca estaria

Trêmula, ela se aproximou, tocando o ombro coberto pela camisa de força, apertando bem de leve e se acomodando ao lado de Sasuke. Apesar de não vê-la a cabeça dele pendeu para o lado em que Sakura estava, se não soubesse como a privação de visão da bandana funcionava, Kakashi poderia jurar que ele a enxergava com perfeição.

— Você não precisa estar aqui.

— Mas eu quero.

Foram as únicas palavras trocadas entre os dois durante todo o percurso. Sakura ficou ao lado de Sasuke todo o caminho do Hospital a prisão, com uma determinação ferrenha, mantinha uma mão sobre o ombro e a outra agarrada ao braço dele. Kakashi sabia que ela tinha odiado o espetáculo assim como ele. Cada passo dado com um esforço tremendo, a vontade de impedir aquela caminhada explicita a cada olhar direcionado aos ANBUS. Por Sakura nada daquilo teria acontecido, se tudo dependesse apenas dela, era provável que tivesse lutado contra seus patriotas para impedir aquela imposição absurda.

Mas assim como Kakashi, ela também engoliu, desceu amargo, mas aceitou que a falta de resistência era um ponto positivo, que qualquer alegação que Sasuke era um prisioneiro propenso a rebeldia estava ruindo.

Continuou por perto mesmo quando eles já estavam na prisão e o resto da roupa de contenção foi posta. O rosto dela era uma máscara, ele nunca a tinha visto tão dura em toda a sua vida. Quando os guardas saíram da cela, o ar desanuviou ela sorriu, mesmo ciente de que Sasuke não poderia ver, afagou os cabelos negros com um zelo que doeu a ele observar.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, eu não vou deixa-lo só. — Sasuke ergueu o rosto ao som das palavras dela, por um momento Kakashi pensou tê-lo visto inclinar a cabeça na direção do toque gentil, porém a certeza do movimento ele nunca terá, pois o momento foi logo quebrado pelo chamado brusco dos carcereiros.

Dias negros se seguiram a prisão do Uchiha, uma parte da história de Konoha que Kakashi não tinha nenhum orgulho de presenciar, de preferência queria que fosse apagada, que ninguém falasse sobre aquele período. Naruto fico intratável e a cada visita a cela escura e abafada era seguida de um rompante diferente, ninguém mais do que ele fez o possível para que aquele julgamento andasse, acontecesse o mais depressa possível. Conversou, brigou e esperneou com os Hokages até não poder mais.

Kakashi observou a peregrinação diária de Sakura para o complexo penitenciário da ANBU. Ela que costumava ser praticamente expulsa do Hospital por fazer plantões demais, mal parava no lugar, abria mão de horários diurnos, quase implorava para ser escalada apenas a noite. Nada de horas extras, nada de estender seu horário, escapulia assim que seu tempo obrigatório acabava, nem um minto a mais, nem um minuto a menos.

As coisas se tornaram desinteressantes a ela e chegava a ser cruel prende-la em uma conversa. Quando não estava com Sasuke, pensava nele, sua mente, seu olhar, sua atenção nada disso pertencia mais a ela. Tão apática quanto Uchiha, tão sem vida quanto a cela em que ele estava. No entanto isso só acontecia fora da prisão, Kakashi a via se transformar todas as vezes que entrava naquele lugar. Porque, segundo ela, Sasuke não precisava saber como estava sendo difícil, ela sorria, conversava, o ajudava a comer, enchia aquele lugar de vida e graça.

Sakura tornava os dias dele menos infernais, para Kakashi isso era palpável, podia ver como a expressão dele mudava, com os ombros se tornavam menos caídos, como ele se escorava na parede e parecia absorver todo o jorro de palavras animadas que ela despejava.

Sem Sakura a realidade era a outra, porta a fora a realidade era a mesma.

— Não me deixaram vê-lo. Kakashi, eu desci e... não me deixaram vê-lo...

Um começo de noite ela apareceu, perdida, inconsolável, os olhos cristalinos brilhando não com ardor, garra, ou vivacidade, mas o brilho que Kakashi esperou desde o primeiro dia de prisão. As bochechas rubras pela corrida que ela deve ter feito, não duvidava que saiu do complexo e correu direto até ele.

— Por favor, você precisa ir lá, precisa falar com eles, eu não consegui ir mais cedo. Eu fiquei presa no hospital, teve um acidente... Kakashi, por favor. — Como doía, o corroía de dentro para fora.

— Não posso, vai ter outra seção amanhã.

— _Ahh..._

Os ombros dela caíram ao ouvir aquilo, fitou o assoalho assimilando as palavras, ponderando. Ergueu a cabeça e o fitou com um misto de medo e alívio.

— A decisão definitiva é amanhã? — Kakashi suspirou, apertando a maçaneta da porta.

— Não.

A resposta a desconcertou e o olhar de Sakura se perdeu em suas divagações, para logo em seguida se zangar, inconformada com a resposta dele.

— Como não? Por quanto tempo mais vão mantê-lo encarcerado? Kakashi isso está errado — a voz dela vacilou. Kakashi a puxou para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta as suas costas e mantendo Sakura rente ao seu corpo, segurando-a pelos ombros. — Não é justo que ele continue lá, não é justo que continuem prolongando esse julgamento. Ele nos ajudou! Ele não foi contra a nenhuma imposição absurda. Por que continuou a prolongar esse martírio? — e como a pessoa que segurou o choro por tanto tempo ela rompeu em lágrimas, os ombros agitando-se, o som estridente, Sakura secava o rosto da melhor forma possível, mas elas continuavam a cair — Ele está cooperando, você ouviu os depoimentos... mas mesmo assim eles não o tiraram daquele lugar. Considerado um risco, um risco! Preso como um animal... — Kakashi a apertou contra os seus braços quando o choro se tornou ainda mais profundo, Saura se agarrou a camisa dele como quem se agarra a vida e ficou ali por quase a noite inteira.

O mais doloroso de seu choro é que não era por ela, não era pela exaustão física e emocional que poderia estar sentindo, mas por ele, por Sasuke e por tudo que sofria agora. Sua aluna tão maravilhosa se sacrificava por alguém que Kakashi torcia para que realmente não o desapontasse e fosse merecedor de tamanho afeto e dedicação.

Quando o suplício finalmente teve fim, Sakura estava lá assim como ele é Naruto, mas foram os olhos verdes que ele procurou, foi o rosto dela que desejou ver primeiro, mesmo com a vista latejando pela recente claridade. Ele a achou e ali permaneceram, o alicerce mais forte e profundo, seu rosto não dizia nada, mas seus olhos negros brilhavam com uma intensidade pouco visto, Kakashi diria que eles sorriam, o sorriso que os lábios não mostravam.

Magro, abatido seu estado físico era um lembrete mais claro do período de enclausuramento do que sua postura e expressão. Nada abalado pelo tempo de enclausuramento, ou eufórico por andar sem camisa de força, sem olhos vendados. Caminhou para fora da mesma forma altiva que entrou na prisão. Quem o visse diria apenas que é um garoto magro e não um ex-prisioneiro. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer o período de liberdade de seu aluno gerou uma preocupação mais latente do que o tempo no hospital e detido.

Sasuke costuma ser, ou melhor não ser como esperavam e nutrir esperanças em relação a ele, em dados momentos, poderia ser o mesmo que esperar por uma decepção. E era isso que Kakashi temia, as expectativas de Naruto e principalmente de Sakura caindo por terra ao ter o antigo companheiro de time por perto.

Aguardou as visitas, as reclamações, preparou seus melhores discursos. Mas elas não aconteceram, nada de brigas, nada de queixas, nada de comentários sobre uma briga sem procedentes em algum campo de treinamento. Dizer que Kakashi ficou curioso, foi pouco, decidiu ir atrás da fonte de seus temores e sondar o que andava ocorrendo.

Não foi sem espanto que ele viu Sasuke receber um entregador que não levava uma porção de comida, mas duas bem especificas. Foi ainda mais incomum quando minutos mais tarde Sakura irrompeu – exato, irrompeu, não bateu, não chamou, não tocou a campainha, simplesmente entrou – pela porta, toda contente e animada. Nem sombra da Sakura que ele tinha se habituado nos últimos tempos, sua aluna fervorosa e afável de volta.

— _Oh!_ Kakashi! Vai jantar conosco? — A conotação doméstica o pegou de surpresa e ele fitou de um ao outro, Sasuke mal lhe direcionava a atenção ocupado em desembalar o jantar deles. Sakura tinha largado a bolsa deixando claro que vinha do hospital e estava apoiada no batente da cozinha.

— Não. Só passei para ver como Sasuke estava, mas vejo que não preciso me preocupar — sorriu, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos —, ele está em ótimas mãos. — Sakura sorriu pelo tom que ele empregava, desviando o olhar.

— É só uma coisa que a gente faz — deu de ombros, pegando os talheres na terceira gaveta, que ela não errou, ou perguntou onde ficava.

— Um encontro casual? É, eu sei que as pessoas costumam fazer.

— Não! É só um jantar, Kakashi. _Jan_ \- _tar._ — Mas ele poderia jurar que o embaraço surgiu em ambos os lados e um sorriso diminuto no ser taciturno do ambiente.

— Sei.

Nos dias seguintes ele passou a observa-los sempre que um tempo surgia. Não que fosse um _voyeur_ , bem, na verdade era, mas esse não era o propósito de suas espreitadas. Era tudo em nome da preocupação, preocupava-se com ambos e com o fim que aquilo poderia ter, como o bom ninja que era precisava se preparar para as adversidades.

Observava eles andarem juntos pela Vila, Sakura auxiliar Sasuke nas compras, ele indo fazer visitas frequentes ao Hospital, visitas que, aparentemente, não eram marcadas nem nada. Conversas casuais onde o diálogo não era totalmente unilateral, apesar de Sakura ser claramente a pessoa mais falante do... _casal_.

Treinos, idas ao Ichiraku, compras de refeição em dupla quando só tinha um em casa, mas logo mais o outro chegava. Em uma semana que houve diversos ninjas feridos voltando de alguma missão, Kakashi viu Sasuke ir ao mercado fazer compras para Sakura sem ela ter pedido, entrar no apartamento e guarda-las, deixando um bilhete colado a geladeira.

Todas as noites ele a acompanhava em casa, até mesmo de madrugada ele estava lá. E apesar de tudo a implicar que algo acontecia não passava de conversas, de olhares e por mais irreal que parecesse de vontade. Tão latente e óbvia que o Hatake podia senti-la a distância. Só não entendia o porque dessa vontade não ser sanada, quando estava óbvio que ambos queriam.

Uma noite qualquer quente demais para se ficar em casa, ele esbarrou com seus alunos em um bar, uma reunião informal, talvez a única que Sasuke tenha participado depois da soltura, com parte da geração que se formou com eles. A maioria ligeiramente rígida, sem saber ainda como se portar perante a presença do Uchiha.

A bebida, como era de se esperar, afrouxava a indisposição, o tempo foi passando todos relaxaram, incluindo Sakura. As bochechas rubras, o sorriso despretensioso. Volta e meia ela se voltava para o Uchiha, um molejo suave, um roçar de braços, um aperto, um leve inclinar para sussurrar algo que fez Sasuke sorrir minimamente e fita-la com tanta ternura que Kakashi ficou com o copo pairando, abismado com a dupla. Mais ninguém os notava, se notavam disfarçavam.

Olhares cheios de sugestão, o dedo indicador de Sakura desenhava círculos no braço de Sasuke e em determinada parte da noite, ela estava, basicamente, escorada nele, mas ninguém disse uma virgula, muito menos ele, não a repelia de forma alguma. Quando levantaram para ir embora Kakashi teve a certeza que não cabia a ele segui-los mais, tudo estava bem.

.

* * *

.

— Eu quero sair da Vila. — Kakashi prendeu o fôlego ao ouvir aquelas palavras. A exclamação audível que Naruto soltou afastou alguns pássaros pela redondeza e o resto dos pequenos animais quando ele começou a esbravejar sobre a ideia absurda que Sasuke tinha dito

Kakashi ficou desorientado, por tudo que viu e acompanhou estava certo que a vida de seu aluno mais problemático estava no eixo. Fitou Sakura à espera da explosão que ela teria, do que diria e como estava digerindo essa informação, mas ela não esboçava dor ou ressentimento. Encarava Sasuke com os olhos cintilantes, para em seguida focar-se em um ponto qualquer da relva perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Não que esperasse de sua aluna um surto como Naruto dava, birra e infantilidade, mas ele esperou algo e Sakura não correspondeu. Aceitou com uma complacência que ele não esperava e mesmo depois do tempo passado ela ainda reagia da mesma forma, não exultante de alegria, nem profundamente zangada. A verdade é que ela não tinha uma reação propriamente dita. Kakashi não fazia ideia do que passava pela cabeça dela, o que achava, o que pensava, ela tinha vestido uma máscara impenetrável.

O estresse para se conceder a permissão foi imensurável. Kakashi mal os viu durante esse período, para ser sincero só viu Sasuke alguns dias para resolver os tramites e agora ali, no dia fatídico a porta da Vila. Sakura estava ao seu lado tão ruborizada que ele se pegou imaginando o que rolou nesse meio tempo, mesmo enquanto Sasuke falava de algo relativamente sério, ela não conseguira ficar normal.

— Está tudo bem? Parece _febril._ — Como se fosse possível ela corou ainda mais, sem tirar o olho da estrada que Sasuke cruzava

— Você é impossível sabia? — No final ter expectativas não lhe pareceu de um todo mal. Novos tempos, novas probabilidades.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** E aiiii? O que acharam? Ao meu ver a carga dramática desse capitulo é maior, mas prometo que é só esse mesmo pelo momento. Não dava para ser fluffy na cadeia. É para chorar.

Eu coloquei o Kakashi com certo poder, incluindo a participação da reunião dos kages, porque eu acho que ele assumiu a função um pouco depois disso, ele meio que já tinha assumido na morte do Danzou. A vonta da Tsunade era muito fresca eu vejo os dois tendo participação até o manto ser passado de vez.  
Como são quatro e eu sei o que eu quero, pretendo postar um por dia, mas tenho aula amanhã e trabalho da facul para fazer, então não sei se vou conseguir postar, mas prometo tentar ao máximo.  
Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam e até breve;* 

**Stallgray:** que bom, porque eu também acho lindo demais aquele capítulo *-*

Obrigada pelo comentário;*

 **aliaw63:** oouunn. I'm glad for that


	3. Mitsukeru (見つける)

**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo dessa fic é de minha total autoria.

Apareci! Eu prometi para a semana, mas fica muito dificil fazer as postagens no período de aula. Quase impossível, ainda mais agora que o semestre tá acabando e os trabalhos tão vindo com força total .

Mas enfim, a margarida surgiu com o ponto de vista da Moegi. Lembram dela? Uma amiguinha do Konohamaru.

Espero que gostem, uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Peek**

 **Mitsukeru (** **見つける** **)**

.

.

— Eu vou conseguir! Eu vou ser a melhor. — Moegi dizia ao seu reflexo no espelho com um sorriso adorável no rosto e a expressão decidida. Amarrou a bandana no topo da cabeça, colocou o colete ninja e saiu de casa, rumo a um novo dia. — Eu vou ser como a Sakura-san.

Como se aquelas palavras tivessem o poder de atrair, Haruno Sakura surgiu, quatro casas abaixo da residência de Moegi. Trancava a porta de sua própria moradia, os cabelos curtos soltos e a bandana no topo da cabeça como um arco. Moegi não sabia quando tinha ocorrido aquela mudança, um dia após uma missão exaustiva ela voltava para casa de madrugada e Sakura surgiu em seu campo de visão, acabava de sair de um plantão e voltava para casa.

Moegi ficou fora de si ao se dar conta de que Sakura era a nova proprietária da antiga casa do senhor Tanaka. Ela só tinha a agradecer ao destino por tal a caso certeiro. Depois desse dia não foi difícil descobrir o horário que ela saia todas as manhãs e mesmo quando não tinha nada para fazer ela levantava só para poder caminhar junto a Haruno, que sempre a brindava com um sorriso caloroso, um aceno breve e perguntas corriqueiras sobre o dia, as missões, a vida em geral.

Toda jovem ninja desejava ser tão independente, forte, inteligente e boa quanto Haruno Sakura, Moegi mais do que qualquer uma. Ela era a fã número um daquela mulher que não deixava empecilho algum barrar o seu caminho. A kunoichi que não pertencia a nenhum grande clã e que cresceu por mérito próprio; com tão tenra idade já diziam ter superado Tsunade, princesa lesma, antiga Hokage da Vila da folha e antiga mestra da própria Haruno; a melhor ninja de sua geração; a única a lutar lado-a-lado do herói da Vila contra Kaguya na quarta guerra ninja; sua força e destreza com o _chakra_ eram invejáveis, seu carisma inigualável.

Sakura possuía seu lugar garantido no Hospital de Konoha e pelo andar dos fatos com certeza se tornaria a diretora dele em um futuro próximo, mas não se acomodou ao certo e continuou a ousar. Abriu mão de grande parte do seu tempo no hospital para iniciar seu próprio projeto de inclusão e cuidados de jovens órfãos criados pela quarta guerra. Dando a eles todo o amparo e cuidados que precisavam. Com sua ideia sendo bem sucedida e um hospital infantil sendo montado em Konoha ela expandiu para Suna com total apoio do _Kazekage_ e o plano futuro era levar para todas as Vilas da Aliança _Shinobi_.

Tinha como não amar uma mulher como ela? Tinha como não gostar ou querer ser como ela? Moegi acreditava piamente que não.

.

* * *

 _ **Me regozijo com a sua presença, pois meu coração se aquieta ao seu lado**_

* * *

.

— Bom dia, Moegi. Como está? — Se achava boba por ser preciso tão pouco de Sakura para faze-la corar. Um comprimento bastava para ela ganhar o dia.

— Ótima! Vou pegar meu primeiro trio de formandos na academia. — Uma manhã comum como todas as outras desde que Sakura se mudou

— Mas que excelente notícia, tenho certeza que você vai ser uma ótima sensei. — o sorriso genuíno e entusiasmado da Haruno ao responde-la a deixou ainda mais sem graça. — Sabe, eu nunca treinei um time, porém...

Sakura parou de falar e caminhar abruptamente e Moegi a acompanhou, atenta a kunoichi mais velha focou na expressão aturdida dela, logo seguindo o olhar estupefato da Haruno deparando-se com uma figura esfarrapada há uns bons metros delas. A essa distância não conseguia distinguir o indivíduo, mas para Sakura ele parecia representar alguma coisa. Mordeu a ponta da língua, segurando a curiosidade.

A despeito de seu comportamento usual, Sakura parecia ter se esquecido de tudo e todos, deixando Moegi para trás e voltando a caminhar com pressa, afobada. Moegi a seguiu mesmo sem saber se deveria, a curiosidade a impulsionando. Sakura deveria ter virado a segunda esquina para ir ao Hospital, mas não o fez, continuou a ir em frente, em direção ao estranho, que não a notou ainda e que não era mais tão estranho assim.

A proximidade relativa trouxe a familiaridade. Os cabelos negros, o rosto anguloso, o nariz de perfil fino e delineado. Lembrava-se dele, era o outro amigo, o que tinha ido embora, _duas vezes_ , o que foi julgado e deixou Konoha em polvorosa. O último Uchiha e talvez o ninja mais bonito que Moegi já tenha visto, apesar dessa qualidade não aplacar o descontentamento que sentia por ele.

Ela lembrava dele remotamente em sua infância, antes de ir embora a primeira vez, sabia da importância de Sasuke para Naruto e Sakura, toda a Vila sabia. Ele tinha sido julgado por seus crimes, não era mais um _nukenin_ , porém ainda assim... como não se ressentir? Como não ter um pé atrás com ele? Ou os dois?

— Sasuke-kun! — Bem, aparentemente Sakura não tinha nenhum.

A voz dela o fez se virar e pela primeira vez Moegi viu Sakura vacilar, ao ficar frente a frente com ele. As mãos tremeram enquanto ela tapava a própria boca, examinava-o meticulosamente, em busca de uma ferida, de algo que demandasse cuidados, que ela não encontrou, nos lábios logo um sorriso enorme surgiu e então ela abriu os braços e sem reservas o abraçou, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

— Por que não mandou uma mensagem? Qualquer coisa dizendo que estava voltando, que estava bem e seguro... É você aqui! — a animação dela era tanta que saia atropelando as palavras. — Eu não acredito! — Sakura apertou em seu abraço, gingando bem de leva, ele não a envolveu por completo, mas a mão se firmou na cintura dela e a cabeça deu uma leve inclinada, acompanhando os movimentos animados dela. — Já falou com Naruto ou acabou de chegar? Ele estava ficando muito agitado com a sua ausência. Kakashi também, todos vão adorar vê-lo... — Sasuke chegou a abrir a boca para responde-la, mas parou, ao perceber que não estavam exatamente a sós.

Moegi ficou rubra da cabeça aos pés ao ter não só o olhar incisivo de Sasuke, mas também o constrangido de Sakura sobre si. Longe dela querer deixar logo Haruno em uma situação embaraçosa. Envergonhada a jovem, deu dois passos atrás, fez uma reverência breve já se virando.

— Eu, eu, eu... já vou... Tchau, Sakura-san.

— Tchau, Moegi. Boa sorte com os seus alunos — acenou por cima da cabeça e apressou o passo se afastando o mais depressa possível. O certo seria ela realmente se encaminhar a Academia Ninja, estava quase atrasada, mas não conseguiu evitar dar mais uma espiada. Era a primeira vez que os via juntos desde o retorno dele da guerra.

Sakura já não o abraçava mais, nem ele a segurava, não estavam mais parados no meio da rua, caminhavam lado a lado conversando com leveza. Mesmo sem contato algum de alguma forma eles lhe pareciam íntimos, talvez fosse a imagem do abraço caloroso ainda forte em sua cabeça, o jeito como ele se moveu, a fitou ou apenas tinha algo que parecia implícito entre eles, uma verdade que tenta pular a todo custo para fora.

No dia seguinte ao alcançar Sakura, Moegi ouviu um cantarolar baixinho e suave. Apesar de parecer como sempre tinha algo de diferente nela naquela amanhã, bem mais animada e avoada que o comum, demorou uns bons minutos antes de reparar em sua companheira diária de caminhada e quando percebeu já estavam perto da rua que elas se separavam e Moegi ficou observando Sakura continuar o caminho com o ar alegre que ela já tinha visto nos últimos tempo e olha que ela nunca tinha visto a Haruno triste.

Encontros corriqueiros com Sakura passaram a acontecer com mais frequência, volta e meia a via pelo centro ou próxima a zona de treinamento. Locais onde normalmente mal se esbarravam e ela quase nunca estava desacompanhada. Sasuke e Sakura aos poucos foram se tornando uma visão comum para todos os moradores da Vila. Eles comiam juntos, faziam compras juntos, provavelmente treinavam juntos e todo o tempo vago de Sakura passou a ser direcionado a ele.

Em uma manhã de sábado enquanto Moegi regava as flores da entrada de sua casa viu o Uchiha virar a esquina e se aproximar da residência da Haruno, Sakura saiu com uma roupa fresca, arejada. Era o dia de folga no hospital e não tinha dúvidas que eles passariam aquela tarde juntos, não para treinos.

Eles tinham tudo que um casal tinha, mas não se tocavam. Mesmo naquele dia, ela o encontrou a porta e nada mais, depois do abraço caloroso do primeiro dia, Moegi não viu nada demais, nada que um casal faria Por que não se tocavam? A frente dela estava a dona do floricultura Yamanaka e um jovem pálido, também eram um casal, Moegi sabia, mas não precisava de muito para perceber, ela estava pendurada no braço dele, agarrando-o com firmeza e quando não o segurava, ele a puxava para seus braços. E nada isso Moegi tinha visto Sakura fazer com Sasuke, ou vice-versa.

Na volta para casa, se deparou com Sakura. Ela conversava com uma senhora no meio da rua, a sombra da Haruno estava ao lado, a poucos centímetros de distância. Sakura estava rubra, algo que a senhorinha dizia a deixava sem graça. As mãos dela eram seguradas e balançadas sem parar. Sasuke prestava atenção a conversa, um sorriso diminuto delineado nos lábios finos.

Assim que Moegi fitou os olhos negros parte de seu descontentamento com ele veio abaixo, pois ela reconheceu o olhar que ele direcionava a Sakura, era o mesmo que muitas vezes ela tinha direcionado. Olhar de orgulho, de afeto. Se ele tinha o bom senso de enxergar o quanto a Haruno era maravilhosa então não poderia ser de um todo mal. Poderia até gostar um pouco dele, só um pouco.

.

* * *

.

O calor excessivo lhe roubou o sono, mesmo com a janela da varanda aberta, seu quarto ainda estava abafado e ela virava de um lado para o outro sem conseguir aplacar o calor. Por fim resolveu se deitar no chão de sua varanda, apreciando a brisa noturna suave. E foi assim que ouviu um som peculiar no meio da noite.

Ao procurar pelo causador do barulho avistou Sakura e Sasuke parados em frente a porta da Haruno, de onde estavam eles não podiam vê-la, mas conseguia ter uma boa visão deles, apesar de não poder ouvi-los. Sakura puxou a chave de casa de dentro da bolsa, abaixou a cabeça, falavam alguma coisa que Moegi se mordia para poder saber o que é. Seja o que fosse ela parecia incerta, relutante, não era uma conversa longa, poderia dizer que a Haruno estava embromando, tentando prolongar o momento, por fim ela começou a se virar, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido, com um puxão ele a trouxe de volta e a beijo.

Moegi tapou a boca para não emitir nenhum ruído, mesmo ciente de que eles não poderiam ouvi-la. Não foi um beijo avassalador, foi calmo como todo o resto que os cercava, adorável, ela não conseguia despregar os olhos da cena. Uma das mãos de Sakura o seguraram pelo braço, como quem se agarra a algo para manter-se viva. Quando se afastaram, ela ainda o segurava, sorriu, dessa vez foi ela quem se inclinou roçando de leve os lábios sobre os dele, dizendo alguma coisa que Moegi só podia presumir ser " _Boa noite"_ , ela se virou para entrar e seu mão o soltou, deslizando pelo braços, deslizando por entre os dedos que ele esticou bem de leve. O último contato até ela fechar a porta e ele seguir em frente.

No dia seguinte Moegi não teve coragem de acompanhar a Haruno, ainda muito envergonhada por ter presenciado a cena, mas contente ao mesmo tempo. Foi bonito, delicado, tudo que se espera de um beijo, aquele detalhe final de quem quer evitar até o último minuto a separação perdurou em sua cabeça durante a noite inteira.

Quando voltou a vê-los pela Vila pareciam iguais, sem beijos e abraços em público, nem mãos dadas, nada que trouxesse uma ligeira lembrança do que precisou, mas talvez pudesse dizer que via uma fagulha breve no olhar de cada um, a todo instante que pegava-os observando um ao outro de longe, como ela fazia com os dois. Aquele beijo era um segredo deles três e se sentiu exultante por tê-lo presenciado.

Ao longo do mês ela presenciou três beijos. Outro na porta de casa, que ela agora passava parte das noites a observar; um no hospital quando levou um de seus _gennins_ depois de uma missão e o outro na zona de treinamento, o que a fez parar com que estava fazendo.

A verdade é que Moegi os caçava por todos os cantos. Onde ia os procurava com os olhos. Para ela tudo aquilo era como quando lemos uma história e ficamos febril para conhece-la por inteiro. Moegi ansiava vê-los e imaginar o que conversavam, de onde estavam vindo, o que fariam.

Ela os caçava sempre que podia e quando encontrava ficava à espreita, tecendo em sua mente mil cenários e possibilidades e foi assim que ela acabou esbarrando em outros beijos. Beijos esse que ela não deveria esbarrar, porque como o primeiro eles buscavam o isolamento, a quietude, longe da vista de todos.

O beijo no hospital foi um dos mais próximos que ela viu, pode ver as bochechas rubras de Sakura assim que se separam, os olhos verdes brilhando com intensidade, cheia de uma expectativa contagiante, ela o admirava, isso era tão claro e a reciproca era a mesma, podia se ver a mesmo admiração e afeto nele. Sasuke era mais contido, sereno e tranquilo, mas se tornou obvio a Moegi que a seja o que fosse que eles tinham era mutuo.

Foi o beijo da zona de treinamento que a fez por um basta naquela caçada. Foi o mais íntimo, o mais intenso. O que se ela fechasse os olhos ainda podia sentir a quentura que a tomou no momento. Aquele era um beijo que ninguém deveria presenciar, as caricias que deveriam pertencer só a eles, o som emitido que só eles deveriam escutar. Durante dias as bochechas de Moegi enrubesciam só de pensar no quão próximo eles estavam, nos suspiros que arrancaram um do outro.

E agora ali no silêncio de seu quarto, a imagem nítida voltava de Sakura escorada em uma arvore e Sasuke a prensando contra voltava. Apertou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamento inquietantes.

O som agudo de algo caindo no chão no meio da rua a alarmou. Moegi tinha prometido a si que não ficaria mais a observar o que não era de sua conta, mas não estava indo fuxicar, apenas saber se alguém tinha se machucado, se precisavam de ajuda. Esse tipo de barulho merecia ser espreitado.

Abriu uma pequena fresta da janela, a quietação da noite foi quebrada por uma risada, era Sakura a porta de casa. Estava sendo mantida escorada a parede pelo corpo de Sasuke, enquanto ele tentava abrir a porta da casa dela.

Não tinha mais ninguém, nenhum bicho que pudesse ser o responsável pelo barulho, foi um deles, ou os dois. Sakura parecia alterada, mantendo um braço em volta do pescoço dele, ela inclinava a cabeça em seu ombro, rindo de algo que só fazia sentido para eles.

— Você tem um cheiro tão bom, Sasuke-kun. — Moegi voltou a enrubesceu, a voz dela saiu alta, embolada e arrasta.

Definitivamente não estava em seu estado normal e como tinha prometido: Não os vigiaria mais. Fechou a janela no mesmo momento em que Sasuke conseguiu destrancar a porta Sakura. Na manhã seguinte quando saiu para encontrar seu time, o _casal_ também estava saindo de casa. Sakura andava ao lado dele, ligeiramente embaraçada, o Uchiha parecia normal.

— Desculpa, não queria ter ti dado todo esse trabalho — Sasuke a cortou com um aceno, a impressão que passava era de que já tinha ouvido aquela frase diversas vezes naquela manhã.

— Você não me deu trabalho — Mesmo assim Sakura soltou um muxoxo baixo, levando uma das mãos à cabeça.

— Nunca mais vou deixar Ino e Naruto me convencerem daquele jeito. Nunca mais! — Moegi estava a cinco passos atrás deles, não dava para ter certeza, mas poderia jurar que Sasuke sorria com o desalento de Sakura. — Você vai para o Hospital comigo? — o tom usado por ela foi manhoso, adorável. — Queria te mostrar o que as crianças fizeram para mim.

Os dedos de Sakura tocaram o dorso da mão de Sasuke e logo deslizaram suavemente, para a palma, entrelaçando os dedos e o puxando. O olhar de Moegi tinha seguido o de Sasuke e se prostrado nas mãos dadas. Era a primeira vez que ela os via assim e ousava dizer que era a primeira vez que ocorria. Não houve objeção e ele seguiu com ela, tomando um caminho diferente da jovem kunoichi após a segunda esquina.

Sakura e Sasuke de mãos dadas se tornou o mais novo assunto de Konoha. Moegi podia acompanhar em primeiro mão, algumas pessoas se espantaram, cutucaram umas as outras para que ninguém perdesse. Muitos pararam para observa-los como a jovem kunoichi já estava tão acostumada a fazer, até que mais aquela cena se tornou tão comum na Vila que ninguém mais se importava. Era apenas a vida voltando ao normal e algo que todos já esperavam a tanto tempo finalmente acontecendo.

.

* * *

.

— Eu vou conseguir! Eu vou ser a melhor. — Moegi dizia ao seu reflexo no espelho com um sorriso decidido. Amarrou a bandana no pescoço, vestindo o seu colete ninja. — Eu vou ser como a Sakura-san e um dia terei alguém como o Sasuke-san também.

Saiu de casa com sua mochila ninja preparada, seu time de _gennin_ tinha pego sua primeira grande missão e ela estava animada com a viagem que eles teriam que fazer. Apertou a alça da bolsa contra o corpo, parando em frente a porta da casa de Sakura, ou melhor, a antiga casa de Sakura. Observou a placa que tinha sido posta no últimos dias, o local estava à espera de um novo inquilino.

Poderia dizer que era uma pena não tê-la mais tão perto, mas Sakura tinha ido em busca de sua própria felicidade, não poderia se ressentir por isso. Quem sabe eles não se esbarravam por ai e ela pudesse dar, uma última espreitadinha no que seu casal favorito estaria fazendo mundo a fora.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** E então meu povo? Gostaram? Esse não tem fortes emoções, mas eu gosto. A ideia inicial era que a pessoa do ponto de vista desse capítulo seria uma feirante, mas quando comecei a escrever pensei na Moegi, que seria alguém a parte deles, mas que ainda teria mais força por assim dizendo. Gostei do resultado, mas eu sou uma coisa a parte. ;x

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

O próximo e último capítulo vai ser de quem não poderia deixar de aparecer nessa história. Não vou revelar, quero ver se pela forma como as histórias foram contadas vocês conseguem adivinhar o quarto locutor.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e favoritos, vocês são uns amores. Não deixem de contar o que acharam da minha do capitulo.

Até o último;*

 **Anônimo:** Ouuunntt *-*

Muito obrigada, mas pode parando de bobeira, tenho certeza que a sua escrita deve ser linda também. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelo comentário;*

.

.


	4. Tagaini (互いに)

**Nota:**

Olá, esse ficou um pouco diferente dos outros e eu demorei mais porque fiquei com dificuldade mesmo. Apesar de já ter uma certa familiaridade em fazer POV com a Sarada.

Espero vocês gostem. Uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Peek**

 **Tagaini (互いに)**

.

.

— Bom dia, meu amor — Sarada encolheu os ombros, fugindo do chamado que queria perturbar o seu sono. Uma mão gentil tocou o seu braço em uma caricia leve, suave; era bom, gostoso, no entanto ela sabia que era para que acordasse, por essa razão se retraiu afastando-se do contato afável. — Está na hora de levantar — a voz melodiosa soou outra vez, a pegando no colo, ela soltou um ligeiro muxoxo infeliz.

Queria continuar quietinha em sua cama, dormindo em paz, mas essa não era uma opção. Na verdade não era de hoje que as coisas tinham mudado, há aproximadamente seis meses seu primeiro dia na Academia Ninja teve início e foi a partir daí que tudo começou a mudar.

Todos ficaram muito animados no aguardo para as aulas. Sua mãe falava o tempo inteiro como ela iria adorar e como faria muitos amiguinhos e que era o primeiro passo para algo maravilhoso.

Não tinha como não ouvi-la e sentir a empolgação em suas palavras contagiar a todos como um feitiço. Mesmo seu pai se via preso, observando-a, com um sorriso de canto, contar a Sarada todas as fantásticas aventuras que iria viver e o mundo novo de possibilidades que descobriria.

Para o seu primeiro dia os dois foram levar e buscar. Sarada voltou para casa aninhada no colo forte de seu pai, a cabeça escorada no ombro dele, contando para sua mãe tudo que tinha visto e com quem tinha conversado. Tinha sim sido divertido e ela tinha gostado, mas o que guardaria para sempre não ocorreu em aula, mas fora.

Aquela noite quando fechou os olhos sua mente revivia os momentos pela Vila, o caminho feito até a Academia, com ela bem no meio dos pais, segurando a mão de cada um, o beijo na ponta do nariz que Sakura lhe deu e a ligeira bagunçada em seus cabeços, o cheiro e o calor que o colo do pai tinha, a visão de sua mãe agarrada a manga solta, volta e meia ela encostava a cabeça no ombro dele para confabular com Sarada. Ela nunca esqueceria essas coisas, mesmo que quisesse.

.

* * *

 **Só somos plenos juntos**

* * *

.

Não demorou para que uma rotina fosse estabelecida. Todos os dias era acordada para ir a aula, faça chuva ou faça sol, tenha ido dormir cedo ou tarde, não podia fugir da aula no dia seguinte. No entanto era inverno e ela não queria de jeito nenhum sair da cama em dias frios, nunca antes teve que acordar cedo em dias como aquele. E também ir à academia não era tudo que sua mãe tinha dito, ao menos ainda não.

Não gostava muito das aulas sobre fazer arranjos de flores e tudo mais, claro tinham aulas legais, mas a maioria era sobre coisas que ainda não podia fazer, que precisava esperar um pouco mais e isso era um tormento. Ainda estava no aguardo das aventuras fantásticas.

Sarada fitou a porta do quarto de sua mãe sumindo enquanto elas cruzavam o corredor do segundo andar. Não estavam indo para lá como de costume, mas indo em direção ao banheiro no final do correr. Ergueu a cabeça fitando o rosto alvo da mãe.

— Estamos indo para o lugar errado — Sakura deu um ligeiro sorriso, pondo-a no chão.

— Não estamos não — Sarada fez uma careta fungando baixinho e esticando os braços para que a mãe retirasse sua blusa de dormir.

— Aqui não tem banheira, mamãe. Nem seu perfume — duas coisas que ela não podia ficar sem. A professora até mesmo elogiava o cheiro dela e ela adorava ficar com o cheiro igual ao de Sakura.

— O papai está descansando — Sarada deu um salto, qualquer coisa após aquela frase não tinha mais importância para ela — Quando você estiver limpinha e cheirosa eu pego o perfume.

— Papai chegou! — Preparou-se para correr em direção ao quarto dos pais, mas Sakura não a soltou.

— Sim! Mas não faz muito tempo que ele chegou, está cansado, meu amor. Vamos deixa-lo dormir um pouco, está bem? — Com os lábios pequenos apertados em uma linha tênue, ela não protestou, mesmo que seu maior desejo fosse entrar no quarto deles e pular no pai. — Prometo que quando você chegar da aula ele vai estar acordado para brincar com você — concordou com um aceno de cabeça sem se virar para a mãe.

Essa era a parte ruim de ser um ninja. A ausência constante, a falta que fazia. Foi há pouco tempo que essa percepção caiu em cima dela. Até o seu aniversário de quatro anos Sarada via as missões de seu pai de uma outra forma. O tempo fora eram histórias incríveis, aventuras inimagináveis por diversas partes do mundo.

Sakura lhe contava uma coisa nova a cada noite, descobertas, salvamentos, aparições repentinas. Todos os vilões que um dia poderiam coloca-las em risco derrotados sem pestanejar. Porque seu pai era incrível, um herói, a pessoa mais corajosa de todo o mundo.

E sempre que ele voltava tinha um presente para ela, uma lembrança dos lugares novos que ele tinha ido e que um dia ela iria também, em todos eles, faria o mesmo caminho que ele e seria tão incrível quanto. Porém, apesar de tudo e de ser o melhor ninja que possa existir na terra, ele não estava lá. Ele não estava lá quando ela fez quatro anos de idade, não estava lá no dia dos pais, nem no dia das mães e isso trazia um sentimento diferente e completamente novo para Sarada.

Aquele tipo de coisa que você só diz ao seu travesseiro e a ninguém mais, porque até se sua mãe ouvisse seria ruim:

 _Ela não queria mais que ele fosse um ninja._

Se sentia mal por pensar isso, envergonhada e egoísta, quando entendeu o significado dessa palavra. Isso martelou na cabecinha diminuta de Sarada por um longo tempo.

— E se eu não quiser ser ninja? — A pergunta feita de supetão, pegou Sakura completamente desprevenida, ela parou de ensaboar o prato que lavava e fechou o registro da pia virando-se surpresa para a filha.

— Mas por que não iria querer mais ser ninja? — Sarada deu de ombros, abaixando a cabeça e fazendo um desenho no chão com a ponta do pé.

— Porque eu não quero ter que ficar muito tempo longe e as pessoas que eu amo, sintam falta de mim — não fitava a mãe, mas a ouviu suspirar e se agachar, pondo a mão no queixo dela e erguendo a cabeça.

— Eu sou ninja e não fico fora da Vila por muito tempo, outros ninjas também não ficam.

— Mas o papai... não está aqui... — o olhar de Sakura se tornou mais denso.

— Foi...

— Uma escolha? Ele escolheu ficar longe da gente? — Sakura sorriu com doçura, afagando o rosto da filha.

— Mais que uma escolha, um fardo. Algo que ele faz por nós e principalmente por você. Pode não entender agora, meu bem. E eu não espero que entenda, mas um dia tudo isso fará sentido — os olhos verdes cristalinos, sempre repletos de tanta doçura e ternura estavam molhados, porém não menos repletos de amor.

Ela passou o dia aconchegada na mãe, o ser humano que Sarada mais amava. Não havia outra como ela, nem perto do que era. Dormiu é acordou nos braços quentes repleta de tudo de bom que Sakura podia emanar. Naquele dia ela parou de pensar que não quer ser ninja. Agora queria ser para que ninguém mais tivesse que carregar um fardo, mesmo sem entende-lo ainda.

O banho não demorou a acabar, voltaram para o quarto em meio a gracejos e risos. Sakura terminou de arruma-la e como prometido pegou o perfume para ela. Sarada até tentou espiar o pai, mas foi sem sucesso. Foram para o primeiro andar com Sarada ainda no colo e como apreciava o cheiro doce que que agora também estava nela, os braços quentes e acolhedores, poderia voltar a dormir sem problema algum. E a culpa não seria dela é sim do aconchego.

O desjejum foi feito com ela ainda mole, ainda fazendo manha, só para ver sua mãe parar de preparar o lanche e vir até ela, fazer-lhe cócegas e oferecer mais uma colherada do mingau.

— Minha mochila ficou lá em cima. — Sakura apenas olhou para ela, sabia que dessa vez não tinha dengo que a afastasse do dever.

Sarada subiu as escadas correndo, pegando a bolsa na poltrona, ao sair do quarto, parou, fitando a porta fechada de frente para ela. Sua mãe não a aguardava, ainda estava terminando a merenda dela. Soltou a bolsa no corredor, abrindo a porta do quarto de seus pais devagar. Como foi dito por Sakura, ele dormia, o rosto virado para a borda, os cabelos escuros espalhados pelo travesseiro e rosto. Por um momento pensou em desistir, fechar a porta e deixar seu pai em paz. Não queria levar bronca, não queria atrapalhar, mas sua impetuosidade a fez caminhar bem devagar em direção a cama. Ele não se mexeu, nem acordou quando ela se aproximou e Sarada não tinha coragem de acorda-lo, nem queria.

Uma vez Mitsuki disse que alguns ninjas não voltam de suas missões e ela não podia acreditar que isso era verdade. Depois disso ela sempre conferia quando ele ia voltar, fazia uma dezenas de perguntas sobre a missão, mas seu pai nunca dizia se elas eram perigosas. E ela ficava uma pilha quando se ausentava por mais de um mês, como ocorreu dessa vez. Mas ele estava ali agora, sereno e tranquilo como sempre.

Com os dedos pequenos ela afastou algumas mechas de cabelo da frente do rosto dele e repetiu o gesto de boa noite que recebia sempre, dando um pequeno beijo na testa do pai. Saiu as pressas antes que sua mãe a pegasse no flagra, antes que visse ele abrir os olhos.

.

* * *

.

Quando o sinal do final da aula do Jardim de Infância da Academia soou ChouChou foi a primeira a correr em direção a sua mochila. No meio da aula a professora tinha arrancado de suas mãos o saco de batatinhas, alegando que ela estava fazendo muito barulho e agora a melhor amiga de Sarada estava faminta.

— Muito errado o que ela fez, vou reclamar. — Sarada pegou uma batatinha do saco da amiga, caminhando ao lado dele para fora do prédio. — Você vai ver quando a minha mãe aparecer aqui para resolver... — ChouChou se calou, observando fixamente um ponto fora dos portões.

A pequena Uchiha acompanhou o olhar e sua surpresa não poderia ser maior que a da amiga ao ver seu pai a espera dela, escorado em uma amendoeira há alguns metros da entrada.

— Tchau, ChouChou.

Nem ao menos esperou pela resposta da amiga e saiu correndo em direção ao pai, exultante. O coração batendo forte contra o peito. Agarrou as pernas do mais velho, esfregando o rosto contra o corpo dele, com um toque sútil no ombro dela Sasuke a afastou e Sarada sorriu ruborizada.

— Mamãe, mandou você vir me buscar?

— Não, eu quis vir. Algum problema? — ela se apressou em negar, veemente com um movimento de cabeça.

— Nenhum.

Sasuke pegou a mochila dela, enganchou no ombro e eles partiram de mãos dadas. Sarada mal cabia em si de tanta felicidade, caminhava cheia de si ao lado do pai que atraia olhares de todas as partes.

— Como foi o seu dia?

— Normal. A professora passou uma lição para casa hoje.

— É? E como ela é? — Sarada deu de ombros, balançando a mão dele junto a sua.

— Eu tenho que criar um mural com coisas representando a pessoa mais importante para mim — um sorriso leve surgiu nos lábios de Sasuke.

— O que pretende colocar da sua mãe? — Sarada ergueu a cabeça, não tinha dito que era sua mãe, mas ele interpretou assim e ao observar a fisionomia de seu pai pode perceber que estava tranquila, sem ressentimentos e Sarada se viu querendo perguntar se ela também era a pessoa mais importante para ele e como queria que a resposta fosse sim. Mas a verdade é que essa lição a tinha deixado em uma tremenda indecisão.

— Chegamos!

Ao entrarem em casa, Sarada tirou os calçados às pressas. Correndo para sua mãe que estava terminando de preparar o almoço. Assim que a viu Sakura se virou estendendo os braços que Sarada prontamente se jogou, sendo pega no colo e beijada com carinho.

— Como foi a aula, mocinha?

— Foi boa. A professora brigou com a ChoChou hoje — ela deu uma risada e Sakura ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

— Foi? Por que?

— Por causa do biscoito que ela comia, a professora pegou — ao dizer isso Sarada fez um gesto agitado— o saco de chips da ChouChou dizendo que estava fazendo muito barulho e atrapalhando a aula. Ela foi meio grossa e a ChouChou ficou zangada e disse que a mãe dela vai resolver.

— É mesmo? — Sarada acenou com a cabeça, ambos prestavam atenção na história que ela relatava, apesar de Sakura ser mais participativa e Sarada ainda não ter notado o pai escorado no batente da cozinha.

— Mamãe, se alguém pegasse meu saco de batatinhas, você também iria resolver? — Sakura deu uma risada, roçando a pontinha do seu nariz com o da filha.

— Sim, se alguém pegasse o seu e eu soubesse ele ia desejar nunca ter te conhecido. — as bochechas logo se tornaram rubras e ela encolheu os ombros acanhada

— Se alguém pegasse as suas batatinhas, eu também brigaria com a pessoa.

Ao erguer a cabeça seu pai a fitava. Leve, tranquilo, no rosto um ar de riso e por um momento Sarada quis perguntar a mesma coisa a ele, mas era diferente, ela não fazia muitas perguntas assim ao pai e ele tinha perguntado a ela sobre o dia e ela não contou essa parte.

Passou a refeição inteira com isso na cabeça. Sendo distraída apenas pelas perguntas e falas da mãe, mas seus olhos procuravam o pai em sua serenidade pacata.

— Terminei.

Afastou a cadeira e pulou para fora, correndo para o seu quarto, mas parou no penúltimo degrau. As questões do pai, ainda rondando a cabeça dela. Será que ele ficou magoado por não ter feito a pergunta? Ele também não tinha ficado triste ao presumir que ela preferia a mamãe, mas agora ele poderia ter a certeza e ficar triste de verdade. O que não era de verdade, ela não preferia ninguém, amava os dois. Mais uma vez ela detestou esse dever que só embolava a sua cabeça e embrulhava o seu estômago.

Assim que ouviu as cadeiras serem afastadas, ela se sentou, a espera dele para poder perguntar se o incomodou, mas ele não apareceu, muito menos Sakura. Sendo assim decidiu voltar e perguntar na cozinha mesmo, mas ao cruzar o batente parou. Seus pais estavam de pé, em frente a pia, Sakura guardando em potinhos o que sobrou dá comida o e Sasuke arrumando os pratos na lava-louça. Quando colocou o último prato e fechou a lavadora ele circundou a cintura dela, um beijo casto foi dado no ombro dela, mais um sussurro que Sarada daria tudo para ouvir.

Sakura sorriu, uma risada diferente da que Sarada estava acostumada a ouvir, se moveu virando a cabeça e dando um selinho rápido no marido. Eles continuaram abraçados, embalados por uma canção que pertencia só a eles e ela escorregou, sentando no chão da cozinha e observando seus pais, tão unidos e tão alheios a presença dela.

Tinha algo de engraçado em olhar para eles juntos, ali estavam as duas pessoas que ela conhecia desde sempre. Não havia ninguém que ela conhecesse melhor, porém juntinho daquele jeito a sensação era diferente, quase como se surgisse uma terceira pessoa, não uma desconhecida, mas uma não tão familiar.

— O que você faz aí sentada no chão frio? — foi Sakura quem a notou primeiro e se espantou ao ver a pequena. Sarada corou, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu não queria atrapalhar.

— Você não atrapalha. Sabe por que? — negou com a cabeça, sem conseguir parar de sorrir — Porque você cabe dentro do nosso abraço. — Sakura veio até ela, pegando-a no colo. E Sarada realmente cabia, como um encaixe ela ficava entre os dois, abraçava os dois e podia beijar os dois também. Um beijo em cada nariz.

E embalada pela felicidade absoluta de estar com o pai em casa o dia de Sarada passou. Era engraçado perceber como até mesmo sua mãe parecia diferente quando Sasuke estava em casa, mais vivaz, os olhos verdes com um brilho diferente. Aquela noite o beijo de boa noite foi dado por Sasuke, ele ajeitou as cobertas em torno do corpo de filha, repetindo o gesto que ela tinha feito mais cedo e beijando a testa dela.

— Boa noite, meu bem.

— Papai? — Sarada o chamou antes que ele saísse do quarto. Sasuke se virou a observando atentamente. — Hoje, quando falamos sobre o trabalho — apertou as cobertas, evitando encara-lo — você ficou chateado?

— Não. Por que eu ficaria? — ela deu de ombros, ainda retorcendo a coberta.

— Porque não seria você — com um suspiro lento, Sasuke voltou, passando a mão pela franja da filha e descendo pelo seu rosto pequeno.

— A sua mãe está aqui com você todos os dias, te enche de beijos, prepara a sua comida e cuida para que não fique doente e nem triste. No seu lugar, eu também a escolheria. — ele sorriu, tocando a ponta do nariz da filha.

— Mas você está lá fora pela gente não é? Foi o que a mamãe disse, que você pega as missões para cuidar da gente.

— Sim, querida, eu estou lá fora por vocês.

No dia seguinte ninguém a acordou cedo, não tinha aula, mas ela própria não conseguiu dormir até muito tarde. Afastou as cobertas, pulando para fora da cama e indo direto para o quarto dos pais deitar com eles. A porta estava aberta e os dois já estavam de pé, parados em frente a cama, com Sakura ajudando Sasuke a terminar de se vestir. Abotoando o colete que ele geralmente usava.

— Já sabe o que Kakashi quer com você? — Sasuke a fitou por um tempo e depois respondeu:

— Não. Provavelmente uma nova designação — os lábios de Sakura formaram uma linha tênue tensa, mas que durou segundos, logo ela abotoou o último botão e sorriu dando um beijo no ombro com a manga solta e em seguida um selinho em Sasuke.

— _Hey_.

Os dois se viraram para ela entrando acanhada no quarto, se agarrou as pernas da mãe que fez uma breve caricia em seus cabelos desgrenhados. Sasuke se virou pegando a luva que Sakura prontamente colocou para ele e quando ele pegou o pente Sarada se agitou.

— Deixa eu pentear?

Ele deixou, entregou o objeto a ela e se sentou na cama. Sarada subiu esfuziante sob o olhar animado da mãe. Penteando os cabelos de Sasuke como Sakura fazia com ela todas as manhãs. Ela até mesmo virou o rosto dele para pentear a franja com sua expressão infantil compenetrada que arrancou um ligeiro sorriso do pai.

— Ficou bom, mamãe?

— Ficou tão bom que agora, eu quero os meus cabelos penteados pela, senhorita. — Sakura se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, ombro a ombro e Sarada aceitou a tarefa, toda orgulhosa.

Enquanto penteava o cabelo da mãe, viu os pais entrelaçarem suas mãos, um toque gentil suave, trocarem olhares suaves cheio de uma mensagem que ela não entendi, mas gostava.

— Preciso ir agora. — a mão foi apertada mais forte, ele se inclinou para Sakura, um beijo fugaz e uma piscadela para Sarada as costas do casal. Quando Sasuke saiu, ela abraçou o pescoço da mãe, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Um dia alguém vai me beijar assim. — Sakura riu com vontade, puxando sua pequena para os seus braços.

— Um dia alguém vai te beijar assim, mas não na vista do seu pai.

Passaram a manhã toda juntas em casa, com Sakura terminando os afazeres e Sarada a acompanhando em sua conversa constante e animação, tentando ajudar quando podia e fazendo festa o tempo todo. Quando o pai voltou ela correu até ele se precipitando para pegar a caixa de dangos que ele trouxe para ela.

— Não é para comer agora. Só depois do almoço.

Ela esperou impaciente, implorando para que dessem ao menos um palitinho para ela. Seu pai ajudou no preparo da comida e ele e Sakura juntos pareciam uma dupla muito boa, sem palavras cada um executava sua função sem invadir o espaço ou fazer algo indevido.

Após o almoço ela teve os seus dangos, se deliciou com eles enquanto o pai foi para fora meditar e em seguida fazer uma série de movimentos que ela tentou imitar como uma sombra, mas alguns não conseguia e se embolava e caia.

— Aí, me torci — caiu no chão estendendo os braços para mãe.

— Torceu? Que pena, não vamos poder ir no parquinho então — os olhos de Sarada se agitaram e ela foi se levantando aos poucos

— Não! Já está passando, _óh_ , eu posso ir no parquinho.

Estava explodindo de felicidade, sem conseguir ficar parada enquanto era vestida e assim que seu cabelo foi penteado correu para porta, calçando os sapatos à espera dos dois que pareciam demorar de propósito. Quando saíram Sarada foi toda animada no meio dos dois, querendo que eles andassem mais rápido. Já na calçada do parquinho ela não ouviu, nem viu mais nada, se soltou da mão da mãe e correu para o meio dos brinquedos, encontrando Inojin que tinha sido levado pela avó por parte de mãe.

Sarada se esbaldou, escorregou, balançou, fez castelo de areia, se sujou brincou de pique, perseguiu borboletas no canteiro de flores e admirou. Admirou a candura que era os seus pais, sentados no banco dos namorados, um ao lado do outro. Eles não eram como casal que Sarada tinha visto uma vez sentado naquele mesmo banco, não se agarravam loucamente, mas não pareciam menos apaixonados por essa razão. Parecia mais real até e todas as vezes que eles se olharam o coração dela se aquecia um pouco.

Ele tirou uma folha do cabelo dela, dizendo alguma coisa que a fez sorrir e Sarada não sabia dizer se tinha sido engraçado de verdade ou era só sua mãe que ficava nesse estado de constante alegria quando seu pai estava por perto. Seu pai calmo e sereno; tranquilo e pacato tão diferente da explosão de cores que era sua mãe e ao mesmo tempo não poderia ter ninguém melhor para estar perto dela. Porque ele também explodia, mas só dava para ver de perto, quando sua atenção era pregada aos olhos negros, quando ele se abaixava e ficava na mesma altura que ela, as cores explodiam ali na escuridão absoluta.

O que ela era? Com quem ela parecia? Com Sasuke? Com Sakura? Ou ela era como o abraço na cozinha, um espaço entre os dois, o encaixe entre os dois, um pouco dos dois.

Voltou para casa com a noite surgindo, nos braços do pai, cansada, exausta. Não tinha ânimo nem para conversar, com a cabeça escorada no ombro dele observava as estrelas cintilarem no manto escuro e a lua se acentuar em seu canto no céu. Naquela noite ela pediu para dormir com os pais e eles deixaram, ficou entre eles, abraçada pelos dois, sentindo a respiração dos dois. Protegida, segura, guardada.

No último dia do fim de semana ela fez seu mural com o material que a professora entregou para eles colocarem as colagens, desenhos e pinturas. Alguma das poucas palavras que sabia escrever eram seu nome, o nome dos pais, amor, papai e mamãe e três delas foram escritas no cartaz.

Nessa noite quem a embalou foi Sakura, arrumando-a na cama feito um bolinho de arroz empacotado.

— Mamãe?

— Sim.

— Aquele casal na praça, os que não se desgrudavam. Você disse que eles estavam sedentos. — Sakura sorriu concordando com aceno, surpresa por Sarada ter se lembrado deles — Eles tinham sede de que?

— Sede de pessoas, meu amor. — essa resposta só serviu para confundir a cabeça de Sarada que a inclinou no travesseiro

— Sede de pessoas? Isso existe?

— Sim, existe e é bem diferente da sede comum, mas é tão necessária quanto. — ela concordou, apesar de ainda estar patinando no assunto.

— _Hum_. Você não sente sede do papai? — Sakura sorriu, espantada, as bochechas se tornando rubras.

— Que pergunta é essa Sarada? — a pequena deu de ombros, com um ar inocente que apenas uma criança consegue ter é ser genuíno.

— Vocês não pareciam sedentos na praça como aquele casal. — Sakura soltou um longo suspiro fitando a parede ao lado da cama da filha.

— É verdade, não parecíamos. Porque já passamos por isso e depois da sede incontrolável vem a satisfação. Como quando você come os seus dangos e fica satisfeita com eles. Mesmo que amanhã ou mais tarde você vá querer mais. Seu papai está aqui, eu estou aqui. Mas eu ainda tenho sede _dele_. — ela voltou a sorrir, mas dessa vez não era para filha, era outro tipo de sorriso.

— E essa sede nunca vai passar?

— Não. Nunca.

Na hora de fazer sua apresentação Sarada abriu seu cartaz na frente da turma, um lado pintado de céu escuro e com estrelas a brilhar o outro lado um dia ensolarado e as palavras papai e mamãe em cada ponta. No meio ela tinha feito as suas mãos com tinta vermelha e em cima o _kanji_ do amor.

— Sarada, meu bem, eu sei que você gosta dos seus pais. Mas era para escolher um só.

— Mas eu escolhi.

— Não, querida, você escolheu... — Sarada abanou a cabeça, interrompendo a professora.

— Eu não escolhi o Sasuke ou a Sakura. Escolhi meus pais, porque eu tenho sede dos dois igualmente e para mim eles são um só.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Acabou gente!

Estou chorosa e feliz ao mesmo tempo, chorosa porque né, acabou e parece que nossa cabeça fica: ah, mas dá para fazer mais coisa; ah, mas tem aquele personagem que seria incrível; não larga, você tá amando fazer; e feliz porque eu amei demais contar essa história. Tão linda, tão meiga e fofa e fiquei muito feliz em ver a resposta de vocês e saber que gostaram tanto quanto eu. Um abraço bem grande e que Peek tenha tocado vocês e que sempre voltem para dar uma espiadinha a mais


End file.
